


Lucky

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack's inner monologue, M/M, Obsessive Love, bitty loves jack, jack loves bitty, their relationship through jack's eyes, zimbits - Freeform, zimbits fic, zimbits future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Sometimes, it’s really hard for Jack Laurent Zimmermann to concentrate when Bitty is in the room.A quick look at Jack's almost obsessive love for Bitty.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [Onawingandaswear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/)! I hope you had an amazing special day. xo

Sometimes, it’s really hard for Jack Laurent Zimmermann to concentrate when Bitty is in the room. Back at Samwell – and well, most of his life, really – Jack had been able to keep his mind on one track. Focused. Trained. 

But then, he found big brown eyes watching him with timidity, with curiosity, with friendship, with love, with lust… and then all bets were off. And if he’s honest with himself, Eric Richard Bittle made him stumble and lose his concentration well before that first kiss in Chowder’s new room.

Having dinner with Lardo and Shitty, as Bitty retells his latest baking escapade and Shitty slams the table in a fit of laughter, Jack can’t hear a single word because soon he’s just thinking about Bitty’s lips, the way Bitty will stop and bite his lower lip in between words. And well, that leads to him thinking about Bitty’s mouth, his tongue, the oh-so-talented things Bitty can do with that tongue.

“Isn’t that right, Jack?” Bitty asks, abruptly bringing Jack back to the here and now.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, Bits. Absolutely!”

Bitty studies Jack briefly, then smirks knowingly and continues.

“Anyway, so there I was with this yeast rising and…”

Jack sinks into his seat feeling foolish and in love.

**+**

When Jack comes home from a run, and Bitty is still gorgeously laid out in bed, sound asleep, it’s all he can do to not climb into the bed with him. Jack swears he’s on his way to shower, but then gets sidetracked by the tangled bedhead that sighs into the pillow, by the way Bitty’s lashes flutter as he dreams (probably of pie and music and sunshine, Jack thinks) and he finds himself walking toward the bed ready to climb in.

But then he remembers how sweaty he is in all his post-run glory. He loves Bitty too much to subject him to his funk. So Jack sadly shuffles toward the bathroom, only to be distracted once again before making it inside.

**+**

Sometimes Jack wonders if he’s obsessed with Bitty. 

Is it normal to want to be with someone all the time, to want to see them every single moment, to want them to be happy above all else? He once heard Alicia tell Bob that Jack is so in love with Bitty, if they were ever to break up, Bitty would be fine eventually – but Jack would never recover. This worries her. 

It worries Jack, too.

**+**

“Is that… a pie?” Bitty asked in awe.

“Yes.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Just tender.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann. That is both the craziest and sweetest thing!”

Jack beams when he sees Bitty face.

“I cannot believe you got a pie with my name tattooed over your heart.”

Jack can’t believe it either… and yet he absolutely can.

**+**

Anytime he makes a goal, and he knows Bitty is sitting in the family section of the arena, he skates past the glass and points at Bitty.

It’s silly. Jack knows it’s silly. But how else will Bitty know that each goal is for him?

**+**

He writes a love letter a day to Bitty, but never presses send. His draft folder in his Gmail is filled with confessions his heart makes but is too shy to actually say outright. One day he’ll be brave again and press send. 

In the meantime, he’ll press kisses into Bitty’s lips every chance he gets.

**+**

It’s their tenth year anniversary party, and Jack has their son sitting on his lap grabbing a fistful of cake and shoveling it into his tiny mouth, while their daughter dances next to them both.

Jack laughs as Bitty walks in and tuts, as he smiles and wipes the small face before him.

“Maybe you should be paying attention to that boy, instead of looking at my legs from across the room, hmm?”

Jack blushes and nods, “Maybe if you’d finally stop wearing those tiny shorts…”

“And what, have you stop drooling? It’s almost as if you don’t know me,” Bitty sassily replies.

Jack knows this is all he’s ever wanted, all he’ll ever need, his life is complete in a way he never thought it could – or would – be, and he knows he is a lucky, lucky man.

He smiles as he watches his husband sashay out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters by Ngozi. <3
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr. I'm [Wrath of the Stag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).
> 
> Hey, look! It's Jack's tattoo:  
> 


End file.
